His Regret
by ikeahp67
Summary: Who could have guessed the unforeseeable consequences of a stolen mug of Hot Chocolate?


Hey guys! soz i haven't uploaded my Mistakes for a while, but after exams are finished (tomorrow yay!) i promise i will write more. here is just a fun little story my friends and I wrote.

enjoy!

_do not own_

** Who could have guessed the unforeseeable consequences of a stolen mug of Hot Chocolate?**

* * *

"I HATE YOU!" screamed Lily, tears streaming down her face. "WHY DO YOU ALWAYS DO THIS TO ME?".

James just stood there in shock as Lily screamed in his face, his eyes white with terror. Things never went well when Lily was this angry. The empty mug of hot chocolate sat innocently on the bench, James glanced quickly at his friends, and pleaded "what should I do" but received no help. He turned back to face Lily, surprised to find that she had grabbed the nearby glass of pumpkin juice in front of James' plate and began to down the whole thing. Before James even had time to process what Lily was pausing to drink for she spat it out all over him, before bursting into a fit of laughter. James sat there, dumfounded. That had hurt him inside. Why would Lily do that to him? Shakily, he stood up and walked out without saying another word.

Lily ran after him, grabbing his arm and turning him towards her; 'Come one James all's fair in love and war. You drank mine, and I was sick at yelling so I just decided to drink yours. Come back to the party.'

James' eyes welled up with tears. "No, Lily," he sobbed, pulling away from his seven-year-long-love. "That was the last time. I'd loved since the first day we met. Do you remember the first time I told you I love you? Out in the courtyard, I was being attacked by birds. You saw me, walked over, charmed them away without a word and smiled. I told you I loved you and do you remember what you did? You rolled your eyes, and walked away. I've tried every day since that moment to make you see that you loved me back but I'm sick of hearing you say no. goodbye Lily.'

Lily stood on her trembling knees, lip quavering, and then she burst into tears. 'NO!' she cried, running after him, 'JAMES! COME BACK!' But James ignored her. 'I do love you' she whispered to the wind, but James had already gone.

Suddenly, Lily's world began to crumple. The skies turned black, and a fierce storm struck the tree outside the window on fire. Lily gasped and broke down, falling to her knees again in never-ending sobs of terror and pain.

Lighting struck at the North tower crippling it, and sending a huge chuck hurtling toward the courtyard. Lily stared angrily out through her window where she had a clear view of the destruction about to happen. Lily couldn't think, she took out her wand and shouted 'diffindo' at the crumbled rooftop, shattering it into a million tiny, harmless pieces. The North Tower had always been James' favourite tower in Hogwarts. Now a part of James was gone, and a part of Lily was also gone. Lily felt a choking at her throat; she cried out and ran out into the rain and storm, not caring if the world destroyed her or if she succumbed to darkness. Lily was wet within seconds, soaked until she was freezing cold to the bone. Her swollen eyes stung in the rain, and it reminded her of James; he always liked to play Quidditch in the rain. She sunk to her knees and pounded her fists onto the ground, sobbing. 'I LOVE YOU, JAMES!'.

Lily felt her world shatter to a million different pieces, like shards of glass. She could see the glass clearly, reflecting her love and passion for James. She sobbed into her arm tentatively, wishing that James' shoulder was there for her to cry on. But it was too late. Lily ran back inside and picked up the picture of her, James, Lupin, Sirius and Alex that was taken last Christmas. Her eyes, already red and blotchy welled up again and she couldn't bear it any longer. She stormed out of there and went to go find the boy, whose heart she had broken countless times over the past six years, that just broke her heart.

Lily ran all over the castle but couldn't find him anywhere. So with one final, large gasp, Lily ran forward and launched herself off the North Tower. Someone must have seen her for she was slowed before impact and landed safely on the soft grass below. She clutched her chest tearfully, the last hope escaping from her soul. "No, no..." she moaned, collapsing to the wet, earthy ground. And then everything was black.

James' hand quivered as he set pen to the old ageing parchment:

I gaze upon your empty eyes and cry,

Who could have known the way things would turn out?

Holding you lifeless body, to the sky

I scream, and fill my soul, my heart with doubt.

One change in what I said to you could save

The life I always dreamed we'd share in bliss,

But now, a joy-less life haunts and enslaves,

For anger stole the moment from a kiss,

I'm sorry for the way I left you cold,

Now visions haunt my dreams of days gone by,

If love were but a coin, ours would be gold,

But worthless now dismissed by brutal sighs,

If I could change one thing, about my life,

I'd fall on bended knee and request a wife.

* * *

**hope you liked!**

**xx Merryn**


End file.
